Next Story: Your Decision!
by Paradoxilla
Summary: Choose my next story! 4/5 (can't remember) choices that you can decide!
1. Chapter 1

**TELL ME WHICH OF THESE YOU'D LIKE TO SEE:**

**XXXXX**

**Fleeing The Law - **Molly is married to a controlling man Nate, who watches her every move. Jane is a night-time diner waitress, who is a lone soul. Tired of their dreary lives, the two best friends decide to go on a road trip for a week. However, as they both find fun, they find danger. As one colossal faux-pas is made, it has huge repercussion, and they both find themselves fleeing the law.

**Mechanical** \- Clementine has been emotionless since Lee's death. It seemed like everything was over, despite her still alive. She feels as if there's no point in saving anyone, as they will just die later on. Then she meets Sarah (Not a Clarah fic, more like a friendship fic).

**Wounded, Yet Living** \- Arvo has shot Clem and the Russian teenager has fled into the forest with Bonnie and Mike at his side. She hears Kenny's and Jane's voices as she fades away, and then everything goes black. She then feels herself start to come back to reality, only to see Lee in the same room, and the sun rising over the motel. She has one more chance to save everyone she couldn't.

**The Trust of Strangers** \- Lilly has been on her own for a while now, after killing Carley on an impulse of rage. She had never been one for groups, but after a man going by the name of Vince made her follow him to a camp located deep in the forests of Virginia, she found herself relying on the trust of strangers.

**Town of Macon** \- Ever feel like life is a soap opera? Well what if it really was? Meet the entire of Macon, as they star in a soap opera! (Literally, this an actual fic, where they literally live in a soap opera unquestioningly)

**Outcasted** \- Lee, Lilly, Carley, Kenny, Clementine, Luke, Nick, Molly, Jane and Ben all have one thing in common. They're young offenders. However, as they're doing they're punishment, something out of the ordinary happens, and they all have supernatural powers. What will happen to this group of outcasts?

**There you go! Now choose!**


	2. MOAR IDEAS

**I have more ideas**

**XXXXX**

**The Laundries - **Lilly, Carley, Molly, and Jane all have one thing in common. They're, as what some would call them 'Fallen Women'. They all have done 'immoral' things. Living in a largely religious society in the sixties while having been having 'relations' with boys, they're sent to the dreaded laundries, where the world turns, while they don't grow. They're forced to do forced labour, while the people who run the laundries reaps the reward. **(1)**

**Final Destination: Walking Dead - **All the characters of the walking dead narrowly miss death by an inch when they get off a plane that exploded spontaneously. Death doesn't like being cheated. One by one death hunts them down. Will they be caught?

**Dead Big Brother** \- The Walking Dead characters never got along. That's common knowledge. But what if they all lived together in The Big Brother House? What if they had to live together while simultaneously doing tasks behind each other's backs, while you, the reader can vote the characters out until one is crowned!

**The Walking Dead Musical** \- Yes, it is what it says. Each character has at least one song in it, and it will still follow the storyline so the deaths are as they go. But hey! At least they can have songs!

**After School** \- **(Note: This is NOT a high school fic. Well it kinda is, but it focuses on the after school singing club! Yes it's an idea I got watching Glee.)** You were never popular in school unless you were sexy and smart or good at some sport. But in MaconHighSchool, a few sparse students join a school glee club, which people find uncool. But will new members join?

**Love Ain't a Straight Road** \- Walter and Matthew ain't what you call a normal couple by some people's standards. They're gay. And when they bring home their new daughter, will the neighbours be happy with this? (Probably because LOVE IS MAGICAL).

**(1): I am NOT bashing religion. This is based on true stories that happened to the women in the 'laundries' as they're known in Ireland. They were an awful place, but I want to write a fic about it. **


	3. YES MEG IT'S NAMED AFTER A MUSICAL SONG

**Applause** \- Clementine is a stage performer, who specialises in gymnastics and daring stage performances. When she's sacked she ends up enrolling in MADAD (Macon Academy of Dramatic Arts and Dancing). Her teacher, Luke, teaches a class of ten, and Clementine is at a loss of what to do. Will she survive MADAD?

**Oh My Darling** \- Clementine is a teenager with her entire life ahead of her, until one morning, after making many mistakes, she is found dead in the forest. But this was no accident. It was a cold blooded murder, and the murderer is going to be caught if it's the last thing that's done

**Let's Do The Time Warp Again** \- Nick, Luke, Clementine, Lilly, Lee, and Molly all have a party to celebrate the anniversary of Lilly and Lee's marriage. However, afer a freak accident, all of them are left wondering one thing...why am I in _your_ body? And how do we fix this?!

**Little Old Maria** \- Clementine, Nick, Luke, Molly, Jane and Duck are all teens on holidays in Italy. After a night of partying, the group gets caught in the rain, and find an old woman. As the night descends into terror, the group learn of the curse of Maria, and have to break this ancient curse...but will they in time?

**I REALISE THAT MOST OF THESE ARE CLEMENTINE-CENTRIC BUT THE LAST TWO WILL HEAVILY FEATURE OTHER CHARACTERS.**

**ALSO, 'LITTLE OLD MARIA' WILL BE M AND COULD CAUSE NIGHTMARES FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER, AND I ADVISE THAT YOU DO NOT READ IT AT NIGHT.**

**BYE!**


End file.
